Peach Girl: The Movie
by Zeno12356
Summary: Momo is in college now and she thinks things are going to go good, but between her and Kairi always fighting and Sae showing up at her dorm to live with her and her new friend Tamy will Momo deal with all this find out R
1. A Brand New Start

Peach Girl: The Movie

Chapter 1: A Brand New Start

It's been a long final year of school, and between all the drama that's been going on. Between Kairi, Toji, and Sae anything can seem longer, but now I'm in college and things can't get any worse only better….That was she thought for Momo Adachi things would slowly get worse. Momo was just about to storm out of her boyfriends, Kaira Okayasu, dorm room they were fighting again, they had been fighting ever since they started college. It was like they didn't click anymore. "I can't take this anymore I'm out of here!" Momo shouted as she ran out the door.

"Fine then just leave I don't care!" Kairi shouted from the top of his lungs, and then he slammed the door as hard as possible. Momo was running all over campus just to get away. She finally started to tire herself out. She sat down on the bench. She pulled out her blue notebook, it had all the songs she was writing, she seemed to have acquired a taste for writing, songs especially, everything was racing through her mind, Toji, Sae, Kairi and all the other drama that went on last year. After about 15 minutes of writing her hand was throbbing and she couldn't move it anymore, luckily she was done, and she felt much better. She picked up her book and let out a glad sigh. Then she walked back to her dorm room. When she got there she opened the door.

"I'm back" Momo told her roommate Tamy a thin girl with short blond hair, and a hat that she always covered it up with. She was wearing an orange sleeveless shirt with a big flower right in the middle, and normal blue skinny jeans. She was lying on her bed watching a T.V. show on her laptop when she heard Momo enter.

"Oh hey Momo, how'd it go with Kairi" She asked her still laughing at the show. Momo held her head down.

"Not very well" Momo replied with a sad look on her face. Tamy felt sorry for her, she turned off her laptop and walked over to Momo.

"You guys fought again" She asked Momo, and Momo replied with just a nod, Tamy patted her on the back. "Don't worry Momo, things will be ok, all couples have there rough times". Suddenly they heard a knock at the door. "Oh that must be the new roommate" Tamy continued. She got up from beside Momo and opened the door, and there stood Sae Kashiwagi Momo's worst enemy, in the past she made Momo's high school days a nightmare, but there she was standing in the door way smiling. Momo looked up to see who her roommate was and she seen her face turned pale.

"Sae!?" Momo shouted as she jumped up from her seat. "What are you doing here?!" Momo shouted as she pointed at her. Sae smiled.

"I live here now Momo" Sae replied holding her luggage. Momo walked up to the door and slammed in right in front of her face.

"Now you don't" Momo said dusting off her hands. Sae banged on the door.

"Come on Momo let me in" Sae said continuously banging. "Please Momo; I swear I didn't know you were even in this dorm!" Sae shouted through the door.

"Sae you're so pathetic, this is another one of you tall tales" Momo said leaning against the door. She smirked as Sae banged.

"Momo, just give me another chance! I really am not trying to sabotage you! I want all that stuff from High School to be behind us, I want…a brand new start…Momo looked surprised. Sae gave up, took her things and walked away, when suddenly the door opened. She turned to see Momo standing there.

"Okay Sae a brand new start" Momo said Sae came running to her, she jumped to hug her when Momo moved out the way and Sae came crashing to the ground. "I'm not totally sure, but I'll give you a chance" Momo said. Sae got up from the ground.

"Okay Momo" Sae held out her hand and Momo shook It.

"I guess I have to live with Sae, but I have a feeling everything is going to be alright" Momo told herself in thought. "A brand new start, okay let's do it!"


	2. A Record Deal and a Break Up

Peach Girl: The Movie

Chapter 2: A Record Deal and a Break Up?

_**Note: The song Momo sings is the theme song to the series**_

**FLASH BACK:**

"_**Momo, just give me another chance! I really am not trying to sabotage you! I want all that stuff from High School to be behind us, I want…a brand new start…Momo looked surprised. Sae gave up took her things and walked away, when suddenly the door opened. She turned to see Momo standing there. **_

"_**Okay Sae a brand new start" Momo said Sae came running to her, she jumped to hug her when Momo moved out the way and Sae came crashing to the ground. "I'm not totally sure, but I'll give you a chance" Momo said. Sae got up from the ground. **_

"_**Okay Momo" Sae held out her hand and Momo shook It. **_

"_**I guess I have to live with Sae, but I have a feeling everything is going to be alright" Momo told herself in thought. "A brand new start, okay let's do it!"**_

**END FLASH BACK**

It was Saturday so there was no school, so Tamy, Momo, and Sae decided to go out for a little girl time. They went all over, to stores, parks, and to the sports stores to check out hot guys. They also stopped by and had bracelets made that said BFF'S. Momo was finally having fun. She was humming her song, when Tamy and Sae heard her. "What you humming Momo?" Tamy asked.

"Oh nothing" Momo said. She was very shy when she sung. Sae smiled.

"Oh come on Momo" Sae said. She knew Momo wrote songs. "Sing you song Momo". Momo was shocked she knew.

"How do you know that?" Momo asked. She pictured Sae reading her notebook and laughing at her.

"You left you notebook open and I happened to read it, I loved the song", Sae said. Momo realized she did leave it open to get a glass of water.

"Maybe I should accept that Sae isn't like she used to be" Momo thought to herself. "Okay I'll sing" Momo replied. She closed her eyes, and started to hum to get herself started. Suddenly the people walking by heard her singing and stopped to listen. Momo pictured herself on a stage. She didn't know that a beginning record producer in the crowd. Momo started to sing. "_In my mind are pictures of a summer day….walking in the sand laughing all our cares away…The sound of the ocean waves, and just your feelings theremakes the world seem to shine…. "A_ crowd started to gather as Tamy and Sae watched the crowd they danced Para, Para to her singing. The crowd watched them and started to dance also.

"She's very good" A woman said in the background. Ken the upcoming record producer listened in on Momo. He was a tall teen with a black suit on with a black tie and a lollipop stick hanging out his mouth.

"This girl is good, maybe I've found what I've been searching for" Ken said he watched her and her friends and they sung and danced. Momo continued her song.

"_But then you came along like someone read my mind….now I'm walking on air, but things are moving so fast. Oh no! I want this last. I don't want to call WHOA WAIT! Hey Vey Rotation now baby, come chasing after me, Hey Vey Hey Vey Rotational baby, cause when you're here with me, you'll see I'm crazy over you" _Momo finished and heard claps. She opened her eyes and seen all the people clapping even Tamy and Sae. Ken was also clapping.

"I can't let anyone snag her" He thought to herself. He walked through the crowd up to Momo, who was smiling, waving and thanking everyone.

"Hello, I'm Ken Takamishi, and you are?" He asked.

"I'm Momo Adachi" Momo replied. He smiled as he pulled out a card. He handed it to her.

"Well Momo, I heard you sing and I own my own record company so call me if you want to be a star" Ken said as he took out a pairs of sun glasses and put them on. He walked out of the crowd. Momo sat there speechless. Everyone looked at her. Suddenly everyone started to talk at once.

"You should totally take the job" One girl said.

"Yeah, you could be star!" Another girl shouted. One girl pulled a notepad and a pen from her bag. "Could you sign this for me?" She asked Momo who was deep in thought.

"Oh….sure" Momo said. She signed _Momo Adachi_ and gave it back to the girl. The girl squealed.

"Thank you so much" The teenage girl said. Momo felt very good. Once the crowd left, Momo and the girls went back to there dorm. Momo jumped on her bed. Tamy lay on her stomach on her bed. Sae just sat in the chair leaning back.

"What just happened here?" Sae asked. Tamy turned.

"You know what happened! Momo just got asked to record her song!" Tamy shouted with an outburst. Momo was thinking when a knock came at the door. Momo got up to see who it was. When she opened the door she saw Kairi standing there. He turned and smiled at Momo.

"Hey Momo, just came over to see how you were doing?" Kairi said as he tried to step in. Momo stopped him.

"Kairi we have to talk", Momo told him. They stepped outside. Kairi continued to smile. Momo had a straight face, no smile, no blush, nothing. "So what's up" Kairi asked Momo.

"It's over Kairi" Momo said straight forward, Kairi's smile turned to a frown. Then it turned into a fake smile.

"Be serious Momo" Kairi laughed. When he took a second look at Momo he seen she was serious. His fake smile once again left.

"It's just ever since we've started school, it's like we haven't been compatible, I'm sorry", Momo said as if it was nothing. As she turned to walk back into the room Kairi grabbed her arm. Momo's expression changed she had fear on her face.

"What are you doing? Let go." Momo said right as Ken, the record producer, rounded the corner. Kairi had an angry face on he squeezed Momo's hand.

"Momo you're not getting away from me this time!" Kairi shouted like some kind of psycho. Ken looked up when he seen her being grabbed.

"Hey get off of her!" Ken shouted as he ran towards them. Momo and Kairi turned to see Ken charging towards them. Ken drew his fist back and punched Kairi in the mouth. Kairi tumbled to the stairs hand rail.

"Kairi!" Momo shouted as she watched him fall over. Ken looked and tried to save him. But Kairi fell over. He plummeted to the ground landing on a wooden table with a loud breaking sound.

"What have I done?" Ken asked himself. Momo ran down the stairs. Tamy and Sae stepped out to see what had happened they were shocked when they seen Kairi's seemingly lifeless body on top of a crushed table. They immediately ran down to help. Momo was by his side.

"Someone call an ambulance!" She shouted. After a couple of minutes the paramedics arrived and Kairi was rushed off to the hospital along with Momo. Tamy, Ken and Sae watched as the ambulance speed away with there sirens on.

"So what happened?" Tamy asked him. Sae and Tamy both looked at him. He became very nervous.

"What?!" He asked them. They both stared at him very hard. "Look are you coming with me to the hospital or not?".

"What do you think" Sae asked. Tamy nodded. They all got into Ken's car and he speed to the hospital. When they got there they saw Momo in the waiting room.

"Momo?!" Tamy shouted as they ran over to her. She had her head down still showing no emotion at all. Ken sat on one side while Sae and Tamy sat on the other.

"What did they say?" Ken asked her.

"The paramedics said that he was in bad shape" Momo said. "But he's not dead". "If that table wasn't there…" She couldn't bare to think about it.

"Momo, you know I had no intention on hurting him in this way." Ken told her. She shook her head yes.

"Why did you come anyway?" Momo asked him.

"I came to see you" Ken said. Everyone looked at him. Then he straightened up. "I mean I came to see what your answer was". He sighed to himself.

"I can't give you an answer right now" Momo said. Ken nodded.

"I see, take your time" He told her. "I know you're going through it and I just want to tell you, I'm going to be here for you" they all looked at him again; he blushed and straightened up again. "Oh um, I mean for moral support" Momo blushed a little. Suddenly a nurse walked out into the waiting room.

"Momo Adachi?" She called. Momo stood up.

"Yes, how is he doing?" She asked the nurse. The nurse smiled.

"He's going to be just fine" she told Momo. Everyone took a collective sigh of relief. "But he will have to stay for a couple more days to recover".

"Well I'm just glad he's ok" Momo said.

"You can see him if you'd like" The nurse told her.

"Sure thank you" Momo replied and they went to see him. He was a little scratched up, in and he had a cast around his arms, left leg, and around his torso. No one knew it would be that bad. Momo walked towards him along with Tamy and Sae, but Ken stayed in the hall leaning on the wall. Kairi awoke.

"M-Momo?" He stammered. Momo looked at him in the cast. Everyone rushed up to him. They started to bombard him with questions.

"Can I sign your cast?!" Tamy shouted.

"Me too!" Sae shouted. Kairi smiled until he seen Ken throw his lollipop stick in the trash can.

"Who's that?!" Kairi asked. Ken heard him and walked into the room as he pulled another lollipop out of his pocket and stuffed it into his mouth. "YOU!" Kairi shouted. "Tell him if he comes near me he's dead!" Kairi continued. Ken smirked and left the room.

"You can't blame him Kairi" Tamy said. Momo was still thinking about how he grabbed her. She got up and left the room. Kairi tried going after her.

"Momo wait" Kairi said. He suddenly shouted in pain. He laid back down. When Momo left to the hallway, Ken was standing there.

"Ken, my answer is yes, I will take your offer" Momo told him. Ken smiled.

"Alright, but you better be ready, this is going to be a wild ride" Ken replied putting his glasses on. Momo nodded and made a small sweet smile.


End file.
